Owlette and the Battling Headquarters
January 29, 2016 |previous = Owlette's Feathered Friend |next = Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum}} "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters" (also known as "Bibou et la querelle des Q.G.s" in French) is the first half of the 15th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By night, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were talking through their phones, but then they see Ninjalinos stealing school buses. The PJ Masks find out that Night Ninja has made his own HQ out of the stolen school buses. When Night Ninja shows the PJ Masks what his HQ can do, Owlette wishes for all the stuff that Night Ninja has on his HQ on their HQ. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos The episode begins at night time and Connor, Amaya and Greg were talking through their phones, when Greg tells Amaya that he got a new bike for his birthday with Amaya saying that she wants a new bike too; Amaya notices a flash coming from her bedroom window and the three kids go to their bedroom windows to see what it was and Amaya notices a school bus driven by a Ninjalino with more of them right behind him. So the three kids do their transformation sequence. Once they arrive at HQ Catboy and Owlette go to the PJ security camera to see where the Ninjalinos were taking those buses and Gekko notices in the other PJ security camera that the buses are in the park right next to their HQ and Catboy wonders what Night Ninja is doing with them so the PJ Masks head outside, when they head outside they see how tall Night Ninja's bus tower is with Night Ninja saying "PJ Masks, Isn't it a lovely night to park, in the park" with a teasing laugh. Catboy then asks Night Ninja what he was doing with all the school buses but Night Ninja refuses because he said his is the best Head Quarters ever. Gekko then orders Night Ninja to put all the buses back. Owlette then flies up to get a closer look. Suddenly, Night Ninja orders three of his Ninjalinos to give Owlette a nice loud greeting and on one of the buses, three megaphones pop out of three bus windows and a Ninjalino honks a steering wheel horn and a massive sound wave pushes Owlette back to the PJ Masks's HQ and Catboy catches her. Catboy then yells out at Night Ninja that they will take him down, but Night Ninja did not hear him because his fortress was so loud, which Owlette then says that they should get it for their HQ. Suddenly Gekko appears in the Gecko-Mobile saying that they could use their vehicles to stop Night Ninja's fortress but Owlette does not listen to Catboy or Gekko then Catboy heads to the Cat-Car and Catboy jumps out of the blue door of the PJ Masks HQ in his Cat-Car then Gekko appears out of the water in the Gecko-Mobile. Gekko then tells Catboy that he will knock all the buses loose by whacking them with the Gecko-Mobile's tail and Catboy will make sure they do not get damaged. Night Ninja then pulls a lever and three bus windows open up with Ninjalinos popping out of them and Stick Splat balls get thrown at the Cat-Car and the Gecko-Mobile. Suddenly in HQ Owlette activates the Mega Meow's Directional Force Roar which makes the Cat-Car and the Gecko-Mobile spin out and Night Ninja tells them that they will need to do better than that to knock it down and Owlette tells Catboy that she did not know that the Mega Meow would make him and Gekko spin out, Gekko then camouflages the Gecko-Mobile and Night Ninja activates the Sticky splat ball catapults and the Gecko-Mobile gets stuck so Gekko gets out of the Gecko-Mobile and camouflages himself. In the PJ Masks HQ Owlette notices the Sticky Splat catapults and Owlette suggests that they need them too and Gekko tries to tell her that they don't because their HQ has already has lots of defences. Then Night Ninja plans to destroy the PJ Masks HQ. Owlette then activates her fur ball catapult flingers and the fur balls miss Night Ninja at hit the Cat-Car and Gekko which makes Night Ninja notice him and then Night Ninja takes him for a little spin and Catboy runs after him. Owlette also notices this and Gekko gets flung off and lands in the water. Catboy and Gekko head back inside HQ where Owlette is and Night Ninja tells them that they will grow too tired of the battle and tells his Ninjalinos to fire the tires and makes a tire bridge to destroy the PJ Masks HQ. Owlette then makes their HQ to spin just like Night Ninja does. Gekko then goes outside while Catboy activates the "Owl Beams" and the Ninjalinos head back to Night Ninja and the tire bridge disappears which was really Gekko tearing down the tire bridge. In HQ Owlette then activates the HQ spin which causes to bring back the tire bridge and to stop the PJ Masks HQ form spinning, Night Ninja throws 3 big sticky splats at it. In HQ, Owlette feels sad because it was all her fault that she made Night Ninja cross the tire bridge and she tells Catboy and Gekko that they were right, that they don't need new things just because someone else has them. Then Owlette says "It's time to be a hero!". Owlette then comes out with a giant fur ball knocking out the bus tower. Owlette then appears out of the red door of the PJ Masks HQ in the Owl-Glider and Catboy fires a few more fur balls at the bus tower and the Owl-Glider fires the Owl Claws and grabs two buses and the bus tower falls down and Gekko uses his Super Gecko Muscles to rest the buses. The battle ends with Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos escaping with a new plan and PJ Masks do their victory phrase. The next morning Amaya is riding over to Connor and Greg and Amaya says to Greg that she likes his bike, the episode ends with Amaya saying that she still likes her old bike that is great and is fast "Catch me if you can!" *''This episode teaches us that just because someone else has something you don't have, it doesn't mean you need it too.'' *This is the first episode that begins directly in the nighttime. *This is also the first episode in which all three PJ Masks' vehicles were used. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Dave Dias-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja